xboxfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Xbox360
Xbox 360 – konsola gier wideo wyprodukowana przez firmę Microsoft. Została opracowana we współpracy z IBM, ATI i NEC. Xbox 360 to następca konsoli Xbox, konkuruje z Sony PlayStation 3 i Nintendo Wii w ramach siódmej generacji gier konsolowych. Platforma zintegrowana jest z usługą Xbox Live, usługą pozwalającą graczom na rywalizację w trybie online i pobieranie treści, takich jak gry zręcznościowe, dema gier, filmy z gier, programy telewizyjne oraz filmy. Konsola została wprowadzona do sprzedaży: w USA 22 listopada 2005, w Europie 2 grudnia 2005, w Japonii 10 grudnia 2005, w Czechach i Polsce 3 listopada 2006. Spis treści http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Xbox_360# ukryj *1 Specyfikacja techniczna **1.1 Dodatki *2 Porównanie wersji *3 Wersje sprzętowe *4 Xbox Live **4.1 Konto i punkty **4.2 Xbox Live Marketplace **4.3 Xbox Live Arcade **4.4 Xbox Originals *5 Kinect *6 Problemy techniczne *7 Walka z piractwem *8 Zobacz też *9 Przypisy *10 Linki zewnętrzne §Specyfikacja techniczna[edytuj | edytuj kod] *Procesor: IBM PowerPC Xenon (trzy rdzenie taktowane zegarem 3,2 GHz) **Procesor działa w trybie in-order execution. *GPU: ATI R500 (Xenos) **48 zunifikowanych jednostek Shader Model **taktowanie rdzenia – 500 MHz *RAM: 512 MB GDDR3 współdzielonych przez procesor główny i układ graficzny **taktowanie pamięci – 700 MHz (1,4 GHz efektywnie) *10 MB pamięci eDRAM stosowanej jako bufor ramki[4] *Odtwarzane formaty: DVD-Video, DVD-ROM, DVD-R/DVD-RW, CD-Audio, CD-ROM, CD-R, CD-RW, WMA, MP3, JPEG, MPEG-4 część 2, H.264, VC-1 *Obsługa trybów 480p, 720p, 1080p, 1080i *3/5 porty USB 2.0 *1 port HDMI (wersja Elite – model dostępny w Polsce od trzeciego kwartału 2007 r., nowa wersja Premium produkowana od sierpnia 2007 r. oraz wersja Arcade i Slim) *Możliwość podłączenia jednocześnie 4 kontrolerów *Odłączany dysk twardy o pojemności 60 GB, 120 GB, 250 GB oraz 320 GB (w starych modelach także 20 GB)[5] *W płycie głównej jasper – konsole w wersji Arcade wyposażone w 256 lub 512MB pamięci wbudowanej. Konsola używa nośników w postaci płyt DVD+DL. Istnieje także możliwość odtwarzania płyt HD DVD po zakupieniu dodatkowego zewnętrznego napędu. Nośnik HD DVD obecnie stosowany jest tylko do odtwarzania filmów; Microsoft zdementował plotki o planach wydawania na nim gier. §Dodatki[edytuj | edytuj kod] Producent urządzenia zaprezentował również liczne dodatki do konsoli. Są to między innymi: pilot, gitara, perkusja, mikrofon, kierownica, kontroler deskorolka[6], Messanger Kit, Quick Charge Kit, karta WiFi oraz kontroler ruchu Kinect. §Porównanie wersji[edytuj | edytuj kod] W momencie wprowadzenia do sprzedaży dostępne były 2 wersje konsoli: Core i Premium. Różniły się one wyglądem zewnętrznym (wersja Premium miała chromowaną tackę napędu) i wyposażeniem. Zestaw w wersji Core składał się z konsoli, przewodowego pada i kabla composite video. Zestaw Premium posiadał dodatkowo dysk twardy 20 GB, head set (słuchawka z mikrofonem), pad bezprzewodowy zamiast pada przewodowego i zamiast kabla composite video, kabel component video[7]. 29 kwietnia 2007 na amerykański rynek została wprowadzona kolejna wersja konsoli o nazwie "Elite". Wyróżnia się przede wszystkim czarnym kolorem obudowy, dyskiem twardym o pojemności 120 GB oraz złączem HDMI. Cena konsoli wynosiła w chwili wypuszczenia na rynek 479,99 USD. Europejska premiera nowej wersji tego urządzenia miała miejsce 24 sierpnia 2007 roku[8]. W sierpniu 2007 pojawiła się w USA nowa wersja Xbox 360 Premium, która została wzbogacona o złącze HDMI[9]. W listopadzie 2007 roku pojawiła się kolejna wersja konsoli nazwana Xbox 360 Arcade, która zastąpiła wersję Core. Konsola od wersji Core różni się tym, że posiada port HDMI, bezprzewodowy kontroler oraz zestaw pięciu gier z oferty Xbox Live Arcade. Konsola w nowej wersji jest dostępna w Polsce od 26 listopada 2007. Wersja Core nie jest już produkowana[10]. W sprzedaży jest również limitowana edycja Xbox 360 Halo 3 Edition. Wersja ta ma wyposażenie Xboksa 360 Elite + obudowę i pada Halo 3 oraz grę Halo 3 w zestawie. Ma również motyw Halo 3. Jest także wersja Resident Evil 5, w której skład wchodzi czerwona konsola i pad w tym samym kolorzehttp://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Weryfikowalno%C5%9B%C4%87 potrzebne źródło. Od listopada 2009 roku sprzedawane są konsole z grą Forza Motorsport 3. Wyposażenie tego zestawu to Xbox 360 Elite + gra Forza Motorsport 3. Od grudnia 2009 roku sprzedawane są również wersje z grami Grand Theft Auto IV, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 oraz Fable 2. W tych wersjach również wyposażeniem jest Xbox 360 Elitehttp://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Weryfikowalno%C5%9B%C4%87 potrzebne źródło. http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plik:New_XBox_360_and_XBox_One._(9021844483)_crop.jpgXbox 360 E i Xbox One na targach E3 2013 W 2010 roku na targach E3 organizowanych od 15 do 17 czerwca Microsoft zaprezentował odświeżoną konsolę Xbox 360 zwaną Xbox 360 S[11], wzbogaconą o moduł WiFi z dyskiem twardym 250 GB, jeszcze mniejszym poborem energii i cichszym napędem. Nowa wersja trafiła do amerykańskich sklepów jeszcze tego samego dnia, a europejska premiera (w tym polska) odbyła się 16 lipca 2010 roku. Konsola posiada specjalny port pozwalający na podłączenie kontrolera Kinect bez dodatkowego zasilania[12]. 10 czerwca 2013 na targach Electronic Entertainment Expo 2013 została przedstawiona kolejna, odświeżona wersja konsoli – Xbox 360 E. Model ten nawiązuje już swym wyglądem do Xbox One[1]. Konsola jest dostępna w wersji 4 GB lub 250GB wraz z kontrolerem Kinect[13]. W większości krajów konsola sprzedawana jest w trzech konfiguracjach, różniących się dodatkamihttp://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Weryfikowalno%C5%9B%C4%87 potrzebne źródło: §Wersje sprzętowe[edytuj | edytuj kod] §Xbox Live[edytuj | edytuj kod] Xbox Live (inaczej XBL) jest to wirtualna społeczność użytkowników podłączonych do sieci. Dzięki niej można czatować, prowadzić rozmowy głosowe, wideokonferencje, a także, na co został położony szczególny nacisk, grać z innymi użytkownikami konsoli Xbox 360, a także komputerów (usługa Games for Windows Live), poprzez sieć Internet. Premiera XBL odbyła się w 2002 roku. Xbox Live dostępny jest w dwóch wersjach: *'Live Silver' – bezpłatny, podstawowy pakiet. Posiada wszystkie funkcje Microsoft Live! Gold, z wyjątkiem gry wieloosobowej, pobierania nowych wersji demo (możliwe jest to dopiero po 7 dniach od ukazania się dema na Xbox Live), oraz rozmowy w grupie Xbox Live. W niektórych grach znajdują się kody pozwalające na grę wieloosobową przez sieć przez 48 godzin, jednak nie nadają one przywilejów Xbox Live Gold (brak możliwości pobierania nowych wersji demo przez 7 dni i grania w niektóre gry w sieci w trybie rankingowym)http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Weryfikowalno%C5%9B%C4%87 potrzebne źródło. *'Gold' – pakiet pozwalający dodatkowo na grę w sieci i pobieranie wersji demo bez zwłoki. Aby mieć dostęp do funkcji gry wieloosobowej musimy za nią płacić. Do kupienia są specjalne zdrapki zasilające konto na 1, 3, 12 i 12 + 2 miesiąc gratis (najczęściej zdrapki okazyjne np. wydanie nowej gry). Darmowe miesięczne konto Gold można otrzymać przy rejestracji pierwszych 3 kont na danej konsoli, każde następne konto otrzymuje status Live Free. Liczba użytkowników usługi Xbox Live wynosi ponad 40 milionów[16]. §Konto i punkty[edytuj | edytuj kod] Każdy gracz ma swój GamerTag, czyli unikalną nazwę (konto), do którego może przypisać państwo, własną grafikę i styl gry tj. Family (rodzina), Recreation (rekreacja), Underground (podziemie) i Professional (zawodowcy). Xbox Live Marketplace oraz sklep internetowy Zune wprowadziły system punktów-waluty Microsoft Points, które można zakupić między innymi w postaci zdrapek. Gamertagi użytkowników można oglądać na stronach internetowych usługi Xbox Live. Własne konto można edytować wykorzystując w tym celu przeglądarkę internetową, po zalogowaniu się poprzez Windows Live ID. Każdy gamertag jest opatrzony specjalnymi punktami, Gamerscore, które zbierane są poprzez spełnianie określonych kryteriów (osiągnięć) w grach. Wynik gracza ustala pozycję w światowym rankingu graczy. Punktów Gamerscore nie można wymieniać na wirtualną walutę tj. Microsoft Points i dokonywać nimi zakupów w sklepie Marketplacehttp://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Weryfikowalno%C5%9B%C4%87 potrzebne źródło. §Xbox Live Marketplace[edytuj | edytuj kod] Xbox Live Marketplace to sklep, w którym można pobrać wersje demo najnowszych gier i trailery filmów (także w HD), a także zakupić za Microsoft Points filmy, gry zręcznościowe, dodatki itp. Każdy z dodatków został umieszczony w odpowiedniej kategorii. Dodatki obejmują grywalny materiał oraz aktualizacje. Niektóre z nich są bezpłatne, za pozostałe należy zapłacić punktamihttp://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Weryfikowalno%C5%9B%C4%87 potrzebne źródło. §Xbox Live Arcade[edytuj | edytuj kod] Xbox Live Arcade to małe gry zręcznościowe pobierane z Internetu. Są to proste, niewielkie, zapewniające rozrywkę dodatki. Do konsoli Xbox 360 Arcade dodawana jest płyta z grami arcade. Każda pełna wersja takiej gry zawiera 12 osiągnięć wartych w sumie 200 Gamerscorehttp://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Weryfikowalno%C5%9B%C4%87 potrzebne źródło. §Xbox Originals[edytuj | edytuj kod] Funkcjonuje również usługa Xbox Originals dzięki której można pobrać z Internetu pełne wersje tytułów z pierwszego Xboksa na dysk twardy konsoli. Tym samym Microsoft zaprzestał dalszego wydawania gier na poprzednią konsolę. Usługa ta jest niedostępna, jeśli konsola nie posiada dysku twardego. Przykładowe tytuły na konsole poprzedniej generacji to: Fable: Zapomniane opowieści, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Jade Empire, Halo: Combat Evolved. Za każdą grę trzeba zapłacić 1200 Microsoft Points, a prócz tego trzeba zainstalować darmowy emulator, który jest automatycznie pobierany podczas pierwszego uruchomienia gry[17]. §Kinect[edytuj | edytuj kod] : Osobny artykuł: Kinect. §Problemy techniczne[edytuj | edytuj kod] http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plik:Xbox360-ringofdeath.jpgTrzy czerwone diody, oznaczające ogólny błąd sprzętowy konsoli Xbox 360 (często nazywany Red Ring Of Death – RROD (czerwony pierścień śmierci)) Konsola Xbox 360 była podatna na wiele problemów natury technicznej. Od momentu wprowadzenia na rynek w 2005 roku, produkt zyskał wątpliwą markę pod względem sprawności i dużej wadliwości[18][19][20]. W szczególności, często spotykanymi błędami są przegrzewanie się konsoli, błędy przy odczytywaniu dysków, a także zacinający się mechanizm otwierania i zamykania napędu DVDhttp://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Weryfikowalno%C5%9B%C4%87 potrzebne źródło. W odpowiedzi na dużą wadliwość Microsoft rozszerzył okres gwarancyjny na konsole Xbox 360 do trzech lat dla wszystkich błędów, które powodują wyświetlanie się trzech czerwonych lampek na konsoli (tzw. czerwony pierścień śmierci)[21]. Inne problemy techniczne nie są objęte rozszerzonym okresem gwarancji. Jednocześnie Microsoft wprowadził modyfikacje do nowo produkowanych konsoli, mające poprawić stabilność i zmniejszyć awaryjność działania. Należy również dodać, że konsole z 2009 r. mają poprawiony układ chłodzenia, co eliminuje problem „pierścienia śmierci”[22]. Kolejna wersja konsoli, według Microsoftu wyeliminowała do końca problem z „RRoD”[23]. Problemem występującym w konsoli Xbox 360 (w modelu Jasper błąd praktycznie nie występuje) był E74, pod pozornym błędem kabla AV najczęściej stoi uszkodzenie lub przegrzanie chipu skalującego typu ANA/HANA[24]. Jest to błąd ekranowy i w przypadku RROD-a na ekranie można ujrzeć planszę z numerem błędu (E XX), jak i informację: „Błąd systemu. Skontaktuj się z Pomocą Techniczną dla konsoli Xbox” w różnych językach. §Walka z piractwem[edytuj | edytuj kod] W połowie stycznia 2010 roku ruszyła akcja Microsoftu przeciw piractwu w Polsce. Akcja z hasłem „Nie Przerabiam. Nie Kradnę”[25] mówi o tym, aby nie przerabiać swojej konsoli i kupować oryginalne gry, a co za tym idzie napędzać polski rynek gier wideo. Pod tą akcją podpisało się wielehttp://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Unikaj_wyra%C5%BCe%C5%84_zwodniczych kto? producentów gier i pism o grach. Kilka dni po rozpoczęciu tej akcji, polscy gracze uruchomili swoją pod hasłem „Nie sprzedaję wybrakowanego produktu. Nie kradnę”. Stwierdzają w niej, że Microsoft ignoruje polskich graczy i nie chce uruchomić usługi Xbox LIVE w Polsce[26]. 21 stycznia odbyła się konferencja obydwu stron, na której uzgodniono wiele spraw na temat łączenia piractwa z brakiem Xbox Live w Polsce[27]. 10 listopada 2010 roku Microsoft oficjalnie uruchomił usługę Xbox Live w Polsce, jednakże nie jest ona tak rozbudowana jak na zachodniej części globu[28]. §Zobacz też[edytuj | edytuj kod] *Microsoft Xbox *Sony PlayStation 3 *Nintendo Wii